


Gimme Shelter

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: War is coming, shelter is not for them.





	Gimme Shelter

War is coming. There's no looking back now. There's a score to be settled, a debt to be paid. It has to be paid with blood. Tension throbs between everyone. We're all on edge because of the recent attacks. People we were supposed to protect got hurt and were violated on my watch. That doesn't happen to us. It must be answered. Violent and swift must be the answer because no one is allowed to do this to us.

War is just a shot away. There's no time to get shelter, not for us. We're the front lines and we protect them. Blood is what we know, violence our very life. A haze covers our eyes, red and thick. This has to end, but not now. Not when they attack us, hurt us. That doesn't go unanswered. Not for the ones we lost, the ones that lost something in the process.

Shelter is what we provide and now we're bringing war to our doorstep, but I can't see a way out of this. Not without bloodshed, nor do I want it to be without blood, if I'm being honest. They deserve much worse than what we're going to do to them. 

It's time to end this.


End file.
